The invention relates to a drive device for providing a drive movement, comprising a drive motor designed to convert provided electric or fluidic energy into a movement of a motor element, further comprising a drive sensor assigned to the drive motor and designed to detect the movement of the motor element and to provide a drive sensor signal, and further comprising a transmission device coupled to the drive motor and designed to convert the movement of the motor element into a drive movement of a drive element, wherein the transmission device is assigned a movement sensor for the detection of the drive movement, the movement sensor being electrically connected to the drive sensor.
From DE 10 2008 013 088 A1, a method for the start-up of a linear movement device with a transmission unit converting a rotary movement into a straight linear movement is known. The linear movement device comprises an electric motor connected for rotary drive to the transmission unit and a control unit connected to the electric motor via an electric connection, wherein the linear movement device is provided with at least one data memory which can be read out by the control unit. In the data memory, data on the transmission unit are stored; these data can be read out by the control unit during the start-up of the linear movement device.